This invention relates to a cover for the overhead protection of an occupant of a wheelchair or other wheeled vehicle and, more particularly, to such a cover which is foldable and storable on the vehicle when not in use and includes many features which are quite attractive to a disabled occupant.
Most wheelchairs or other wheeled vehicles designed for disabled occupants do not include a cover providing overhead protection for the occupant. While covers have been designed in the past, none has been acceptable in the marketplace for various reasons. The result of this lack of adequate covers is that many disabled do not venture out if the existing or potential weather is not conducive to uncovered travel.